


吻你

by luoyin1218



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoyin1218/pseuds/luoyin1218
Summary: 17年跨年夜小汽车修车补档，稀有的蓝攻。滴滴滴————
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 24





	吻你

[一]  
孙胜完好像在和自己闹别扭。  
这是直到MBC歌谣大祭典开场前三小时裴珠泫才察觉的事——待机室里玩闹时年下明显心不在焉，看到自己就目光躲闪，连对玩笑的reaction都不像以前那么夸张了。  
裴珠泫仔细回想了昨天到今天的全部细节，确认没什么会惹到孙胜完不由更加疑惑。但独自纠结也不是她的风格——给Joy使了个眼色，没多久另外三只就一同消失在待机室里。  
孙胜完坐在镜前发呆，裴珠泫干脆利落反锁上门，随后默默过去为她调整耳坠。温热的呼吸隔着极近的距离打在耳廓上，吓了出神中的人一跳，“那个……欧尼……”  
肩头微微一沉，裴珠泫俯身低唤一声：“胜完呐。”  
熟悉的温柔声线里含着委屈，孙胜完立刻反握住她的手，“怎么了欧尼？”  
裴珠泫把椅子转过来，认真看着她，“你是不是在生我的气？”  
“啊？啊……我、我没有啊……”孙胜完忐忑回答，又迅速偏开目光咬住下唇。  
生气的话的确没有，不过介意倒是有一点。  
——虽然昨天分别前欧尼告知过有隐藏行程，可没想到会去突袭颁奖……最关键的是！怎么可以穿成那样啊！事后看到论坛上铺天盖地的热议，还有一大堆乱七八糟的表白，心头的醋意忽然怎么也压不住，一分分漫上来直酸到了喉咙口。  
但很明显，自家这位网络菜鸟对此毫不知情。  
望着裴珠泫真挚的神情，孙胜完忍不住更加委屈：Cody欧尼也是，KBS歌谣祭还给珠泫欧尼穿那种露背装！天知道走红毯的时候多想遮住四面八方那些炙热的眼神……有一瞬间甚至想把人打晕抗走藏起来算了。  
孙胜完还在出神地自我展开，裴珠泫看着她不停变换的表情已经心里有数，蹲下身趴在她膝盖上，装出一副哀怨的样子，“还说没有生气？胜完是不是不爱我了。”  
“没有没有！”  
孙胜完立刻大声反驳——她对裴珠泫的撒娇向来没法招架，何况吃醋根本就是自己的问题，让那些不满影响到恋人就更是她的不对了。  
她努力牵出一个柔和的笑容，握着裴珠泫的手起身，“欧尼不要胡思乱想，我就是最近比较累。如果这种精神状态困扰到欧尼的话，我道歉。”  
“又开始了。”裴珠泫屈指在孙胜完额上弹了一下，惩罚她客套的说辞，“说过多少次我们是恋人不是前后辈，为什么总是道歉？”  
“因为……欧尼太美好了不是吗？”孙胜完揉着额头笑了笑，“是我太喜欢又太怕失去，才会衍生出这么多谨慎的情绪呢，欧尼就多多谅解一下吧。”  
说来说去好像有点跑题，但莫名更开心了是怎么回事？  
裴珠泫叹了口气凑近一些，“要我说多少次？你也是我不可多得的珍宝啊，胜完要更自信一些才行。”顿了顿又狡黠一笑，“真不习惯说这种肉麻话。”  
还是直接实践好了。  
“诶？等等……唔。”  
嘴唇倏地覆上一抹温热，鼻端也有熟悉的香水味闯进来。孙胜完一怔，闭上眼想回应这个吻，柔软的舌尖却只在齿间一触即离。  
满脸通红地睁开眼，裴珠泫正似笑非笑看着她：“胜完不是很累吗？现在精神一点没有？”  
“……”  
孙胜完分明看见她眸底的挑衅，伸手将她带到怀里想要继续，却突然响起不合时宜的敲门声——门外传来Joy戏谑的声音：“欧尼们，说是要准备咯。”  
裴珠泫瞥见孙胜完憋屈的样子不由闷笑出声，圈着她的脖子调侃：“没办法了，要不今晚我们不回宿舍了？”  
“‘不回宿舍’？”孙胜完心虚地左顾右盼，“那要去哪里？”  
“某人一周前就预约了酒店，别以为我不知道哦。”  
裴珠泫挑了挑眉，不出意料地见孙胜完急忙解释：“定酒店是为了和欧尼一起跨年！不是、不是为了……”  
“我知道。”裴珠泫帮她擦掉蹭乱的口红，亲昵地刮了刮她的鼻子就去转身开门，“就算是，也没关系啊。”  
没关系？什么没关系？！  
脸颊的温度快烧到了脖子，孙胜完盯着裴珠泫的背影无力跌回椅背里，心思瞬间乱了。

[二]  
Ending舞台前孙胜完看着裴珠泫一直和朴秀荣咬耳朵，心里总有种不祥的预感，直到开始跨年她才明白那预感是什么。  
这根本就是对她的折磨吧……  
怎么说，不论从哪个角度看，今晚的珠泫欧尼都未免太撩人了啊？！  
上台起就一直在身边蹭来蹭去，没过一会儿就像只考拉一样扒在身上，吓得自己浑身僵硬、只能无奈地求助忙内，偏偏裴珠泫的眼刀还一直往那边飞。  
要是这样也就算了，倒数的时候还要牵着手用指尖悄悄划过掌心，指甲掠过的地方细微地痒，惹得鸡皮疙瘩都窜出来，自己转头望去又满脸无辜——就像她做了坏事常有的那种笑容一样，嘴唇微微抿起，眼底藏着一丝戏谑，水光莹润的眸子映着演播厅绚丽的灯光分外勾人。  
对，就是勾人。  
孙胜完绞尽脑汁才总结出这么个形容词，彼时裴珠泫正把头靠在她肩上，额头抵着肩窝低语，低哑又柔情：“胜完呐，我想吻你。”  
孙胜完喉头微动，轻叹一声回握住她的手，藏到身后悄悄握紧。

为了庆祝Yeri成年，几人煮了夜宵、喝了一点烧酒，再过没多久，孙胜完和裴珠泫便在队友们心照不宣的眼神里一前一后溜出宿舍。  
找到酒店房间的时候已近凌晨两点半，幽深的走廊里空无一人。裴珠泫压下害怕敲了敲“0329”的房门，半分钟后门开了一道缝隙，露出熟悉的笑脸。  
裴珠泫把帽檐压得更低，左右看看迅速推门进去，反锁后一抬眼才发现房里暗得惊人——只有卫生间半掩的门内透出朦胧灯光，孙胜完正直直望着她，穿着纯白的浴袍、头发还湿漉漉地滴着水。  
裴珠泫笑着上前揽住她的腰，将鬓边垂下的长发别到耳后，“不是说只想一起跨年吗？胜完先来半小时就是在……唔。”  
话音未落，孙胜完蓦地摘掉她的帽子，猝不及防地吻过来。  
微凉的柔软压在裴珠泫唇上辗转厮磨，女人闭上眼坦然迎接这份温柔——孙胜完身上酒气未散，呼吸间都染着醇绵的淡香，混着沐浴液的香气一直醉到心里。  
舌尖探开齿关缠绵追逐，肌肤不时的轻触使得两人的体温都渐渐升高。  
直到有些喘不过气，孙胜完才松开怀里的人急促呼吸，双臂却依然牢牢将她锁在门边，唇瓣不时擦过鬓角、耳际，缱绻的啄吻惹得裴珠泫的脸颊也浮上一抹薄红。  
微微靠过去承接恋人的轻吻，裴珠泫抬手捏住孙胜完的耳垂，嗓音里还揉着情欲的低哑：“……我就知道你在打这主意。”  
孙胜完轻咬了一口白皙莹润的耳垂，不出意料听到一声低喘，不满地低喃：“是欧尼自己说‘是也没关系’的……”停止了这温柔的折磨，她笑着说，“而且谁叫欧尼在ending的时候勾引我的。”  
裴珠泫一怔，也跟着弯唇笑起来：“是呢。”解开两粒衬衫纽扣，主动揽住孙胜完的腰吻过去。

[三]  
从门边到床上，衣物凌乱地散落一地，昏暗的室内暧昧如轻烟缭绕。  
细微的刺痛让裴珠泫神智回笼，她轻嘶一声，眼眸微阖看着眼前模糊的发顶，拥住孙胜完的手臂不觉收紧——被子覆在腰间、只露出一半光洁的脊背，孙胜完意犹未尽地轻咬一口身下人漂亮的锁骨，又轻柔吮吻起来。  
裴珠泫喘息着低声阻止：“胜完……嗯……轻一些，会、会留下痕迹……”  
孙胜完只好抬起身子吻在她唇角，嘴唇又到颈间流连，清亮的嗓音早已沙哑：“有痕迹不是很好？欧尼就不用穿那种衣服了。”  
那种衣服……？  
混沌的思维再度离家出走，裴珠泫还没想明白孙胜完话里的意思，忽然感觉温热的口腔包覆住胸前的柔软，齿间不受控制地逸出低吟。  
舌尖开始有技巧地在挺立的红豆旁辗转，不时的轻轻噬咬便会勾出令人面红耳赤的喘息。两个人的耐心和理智都要在温柔的试探中消耗殆尽，孙胜完终于听见裴珠泫低声唤她：“胜完呐。”  
“……嗯？我在。”  
抬起头，裴珠泫沉黑的眸子正定定看着她，片刻后哑声道：“没关系的……胜完。”  
是你所以没关系，可以不用这么小心翼翼。  
有汗水自额角跌落，坠在身下人瓷白的肌肤上——映着那抹嫣红像染着晨露的茱萸，令人难耐采撷的欲望。  
何况爱人刚刚说，“没关系”。  
孙胜完忽然俯身激烈地吻住她，紫发与黑发重新纠缠在一起。

吻从初时的缠绵温柔变得充满侵略性，裴珠泫抱紧孙胜完，指尖无意识掠过紧紧相贴的肌肤，所及之处皆是骇人的滚烫。  
白皙的肌肤已经染上淡粉，孙胜完小心揽住怀里的人，嘴唇在泛着淡香的沟壑中流连。右手摩挲着向下探去，刚触到大腿内侧裴珠泫便忍不住战栗，手再往里探了一些——果然，随着漫长的前戏那里早就泛滥成灾。  
指尖试探着轻柔抚慰，中指探进一个指节又小心退出，裴珠泫只觉下身一阵酥麻，立刻有潮水不受控制地涌出。  
蜷在身侧的手张开又握紧，她抚上孙胜完的耳廓，喘息着催促：“够了……”  
孙胜完安慰地亲吻着小腹，低声答应：“好。”中指倏然推进去，不等呻吟的尾音落下，便开始深深浅浅地进出。  
迷失在情欲中的神智控制着身体微微起伏，迎合激烈的冲撞，裴珠泫于昏沉中握住了孙胜完递来的手，努力压低的声音再也无法克制：“嗯……胜完……”  
孙胜完一边试着又探了食指进去，一边蛊惑地轻哄：“欧尼，叫出来也没关系的……”  
“唔……”  
裴珠泫闭着眼睛急促地喘息，又抬手拢了下孙胜完的肩膀，用尽最后的理智恼怒道：“……那你快一点……嗯……啊！”  
话音未落，孙胜完的手突然加速，积压的快感瞬间冲破顶点爆发出来。

结束后裴珠泫疲倦地靠在孙胜完怀里闭目养神，感受着恋人的轻吻懒懒往她肩上靠，忽然听见孙胜完轻声道：“裴珠泫xi，我真的真的很爱你。”  
裴珠泫睁开眼——模糊的灯光给恋人的脸上染了一层光晕，明亮又活泼的眸子里漾着水波一般的温柔。  
孙胜完真挚地重复了KBS歌谣祭上VCR里的一句话，但裴珠泫知道这和那时不一样。  
她微笑起来，抬头在小太阳唇角回吻一下，眼底的灼灼笑意能融化冰雪，轻描淡写地改掉了那个原本略带官方的回答。  
她说：“我知道，我也是。”

[吻你 完]


End file.
